Obliteration
by schwarzaoi
Summary: Set in the year of 2100, Kiku reminisces about the past.


The sound of exploding fireworks crackled in the air. A new century. Around him, the other countries were either engaged in lively yet pointless chatter, or wishing each other Happy New Year. Kiku sighed. This was probably the 22nd "century party" he'd been to, and the events never changed. It was always a ceremony of well wishing - but he didn't like them and never actually cared for half-hearted well wishes.

10p.m. He stared at his holographic watch,the picture flashing out what he had to do. Yawn. Yeah, he did need some sleep. Excusing himself with a brief すみません to Ludwig, who had organized all this, Kiku left.

The silence greeted him as he stepped into the house. Japaneko and Pochi were both asleep. Immortal like him as they were, everyone still needed sleep. Kiku contemplated this. Well, maybe not everyone. The countries at the party didn't look like they needed sleep - Ludwig, Ivan, Alfred, Arthur... they probably wouldn't be going home till 3am.

And this had started ever since the Great Depression II. Or Suppression, as he liked to put it. Barely fifty years ago, the earth split and the countries moved their positions. Some landmasses, like America and Canada's, had even split. The change had no pattern, no boundaries. It was, as some scientists from his homeland put it, akin to young children moving places in a classroom. Kiku shook his head. Nations, especially him and Yao, were not young, and they most certainly had never been to school, let alone a classroom.

Yao. That reminded him. Yao. The Oppression had caused two more changes. Kiku started up his connector port. It whirled into action, the green light flashing, red light that signaled "connection awaiting" changing into pure bright white. He pressed his finger onto the online contacts, feeling relief to see Yao's full name pop up, like it had always done everyday, and waited.

"弟弟！你好！" Kiku winced at the high Chinese accent. As much as Yao knew his uncomfortability with the language, he still delighted in calling him that. 今晩は, he responded, even though he knew it was morning in the place Yao was.

And why was Yao separated from the others? Actually, it wasn't just him. Feliciano also suffered the same, as did Heracles, Elizabeta, Roderich, Vash, Francis, and Lili. That was the side effect of the Suppression, creating a black hole and forcing the countries nearby into it. Kiku had created a "vision eye" to communicate to them through Yao's watch, a piece of technology that was his and his alone. None of the other countries knew about it. He suspected Ludwig still grieved for Feliciano, but again, maybe not. The Ludwig he knew was now different.

Kiku chatted to Yao for a few minutes, discussing about the parallel world, which Yao had described to have countries the exact opposite of them, yet with the same name. In turn, Kiku told him about the new countries that were rapidly growing up in his world, including Altadenia, Mezurio, and a few more.

Just then, he heard the sound of a car approaching. Ivan was back? Ever since the Suppression, Ivan's house had moved right next to Kiku's. Ivan himself had changed too...just like Ludwig. The car honked and gradually quietened as Kiku hurriedly told Yao that Ivan was returning.

"You know, no one else knows about this vision eye, if he were to find out...then..."

Yao nodded, half understanding. "Well, say hello to him for me, I haven't seen him for...a few days?"

Kiku nodded, eyes unblinking. "I'm sure it's already been 50 years, Yao." Yao's age led him to think anything was a short period of time. He whispered, for fear of Ivan knowing, "おやすみなさい！" and switched off the vision eye.

The countries had changed, he pondered to himself. It was true, he now had much more feelings of anger, sadness, no longer the vast indifference he used to feel. However, he kept them to himself, so it didn't really make a difference, did it?

Ludwig had changed. He spent more time with the younger nations, yearning for power, to guide them in their nationhood, but along the way, Kiku knew Ludwig had forgotten many people. Ludwig hardly ever spoke to him anymore, only calling when he needed a new piece of software, technology. They weren't the comrades, the friends who took their military work seriously. Not anymore, ever since THAT had happened.

Ivan had changed. He now spoke with malice to his words, yet everyone could tell he did not mean it. It was the exact opposite of the past, where his words were laced with sweet saccharine friendliness, yet a hidden dagger lay behind. Ivan had no grudges towards him anymore, he realized in shock, and he did speak to Ivan more...much more than he spoke to Ludwig,

Matthew had changed. No longer silent, the proverbial unseen one. He now was Ludwig's shadow, following him everywhere, yearning to help the new nations. However, Kiku hadn't spoke to Matthew in such a long time, even after the Suppression, preferring to keep himself in isolation, that he did not really know him well.

Peter had grew up. Yet, Arthur still refused to accept him as a country, even though he now occupied proper land area, taking over what had once been Francis's. Peter had gone to find Ludwig, only the changed Ludwig was no longer the same as before, so Peter hadn't found much help there.

The only two who hadn't changed were Arthur and Alfred. Arthur, still as sharp-tongued and sarcastic as ever, and Alfred, who still delighted in annoying the "old man", talking, and eating hamburgers.

He was alone. Alone in front of the now dark vision eye, pondering over these things. He realized one part of him had not changed. It had never and would never change.

Observant and Invisible. Those were two words the other countries would sometimes use to describe him. They had not changed, instead, with the change, they had strengthened, working interdependently with each other. Through invisibility, he had become more observant, noticing the quirks and changes of each country. Observance had strengthened his invisibility, it was "being without soul yet with mind". But yet, these two things made him less obvious at first glance, it was easy for the countries to take him as a normal Japanese man, no longer noticing or talking to him.

And Kiku understood.

His change was for the worse.

Obliteration.

* * *

><p>A.N: This story is based in the year 2100. Oh yes, and:<p>

すみません : Excuse me - Japanese - sumimasen (I hope I spelled it correctly, this is entirely out of memory because I don't want to refer to my textbook)

今晩は : Good Evening - Japanese - konbanha (pronounced as wa)

おやすみなさい！ : Good Night - Japanese - Oyasuminasai

弟弟！你好！ : (Younger)Brother! Hello! - Chinese - Di Di! Ni Hao! (I CAN'T HAVE MADE A MISTAKE ON THIS.. ... this is elementary)

Well...the characters might be a bit OC...hope it's fine.

Reviews are appreciated :D Thank you, gracias, arigato, danke, 谢谢!


End file.
